Emerald-Skinned Beauty
by EmeraldReine
Summary: One day in the forest Fiyero encounters a strange green girl. Who is she? And why did she run from him? Eventually a friendship develops between the two and possibly something more? Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fiyero sighed as his mother droned on and on.

"You must-" She paused when she saw his face. "I'm sorry am I boring you?" She asked, sarcastically.

"I just-" He started. Suddenly everything he had been holding back came pouring out of him. "I can't take it!" He suddenly yelled.

"Excuse me?" His mother asked, surprised.

"I can't deal with this! I'm so tired of being constantly reminded that one day I'm going to be king! I just want to be young without the constant stress!"

"Fiyero-" His mother huffed, startled by his outburst.

"No! Just… just… leave me alone!" And with that he ran from the castle, ignoring his mom's cries.

"Fiyero!" She yelled but he blocked her out. He felt like he was suffocating. He needed to get out.

"Your highness!" A guard yelled as Fiyero passed.

"No!" Was Fiyero's intelligent reply as he ran through the doors and into the forest. He had no idea where he was going he just knew he had to get out of there. He knew his families' guards were running after them so he ran until he couldn't hear them. He ran to her, he knew she was the only one that would understand. The only one he could actually talk to.

…

It was just under a year ago when he had first encountered her and his life had been changed forever. He was out on a hike and had gotten separated from his friends. That's when he heard it, a girl singing quietly.

"Who's there?" He had asked. There was no response but the girl carried n singing. "Hello?" He said. There wasn't a response so he followed the voice. It lead him to a clearing by a lake. She was there, sitting on a log, singing. He was immediately mesmerized by her and not just by her voice but by her appearance. She had flowing She was thin with dark hair gently blowing in the wind but the most startling thing about her was her emerald skin. She was different unlike any girl he had ever seen but he was hooked. He wanted to know more about her. He stepped towards her, stepping on a stick causing a loud cracking noise. She jumped and turned to him, her eyes wide in fear then she ran.

"Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her. "I won't hurt you!" She didn't respond just ran. He had to admit she was fast but he was faster and soon enough he had her cornered against the side of one of the many mountains that was to steep for her to climb but that didn't mean she didn't try. "Stop!" He yelled, that only made her try harder. She eventually got a good grip on the rock and made her way up the mountain, leaving Fiyero mystified. Who was she? And more importantly why was she so afraid of him?

….

It had taken him a few weeks to spot her again but he was determined and when he was determined nothing could get in his way. He snuck through the forest, careful no to make much noise desperately searching for his emerald beauty. He walked back to where he had saw her the first time and froze. She was there. He blinked hard to see if he was dreaming but when he opened his eyes again she was still there. This time she wasn't singing just sitting on the log starting at the water, seemingly deep in thought. He stepped forward slowly, trying not to scare her. But she was too quick she whirled around a frightened look in her eye as she saw him.

"Please don't run." He whispered as she stepped back. "I won't hurt you." She took another step back, her foot landed in the water and a sick sizzling sound ensued. She cried out and stepped out of the water.

"Here let me help." He said as he inched closer. She scooted back but she knew she couldn't go far with the wound on her leg. He knelt down to her. "Let me see it." He whispered. She looked into his eyes for a minute then reluctantly moved her leg towards him.

He gingerly placed it in his lap and looked at it. "It looks painful." He whispered. She nodded. He took his shirt and ripped the edge off she winced as she heard the noise. He gently wrapped it around her leg. "There all better.. well… almost…." He looked up at her to see she was looking into his eyes quizzically. "What?"

"My… my father didn't send you?" He surprised he spoke because honestly up until this point he wasn't sure she could.

"Your father? No."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Fiyero. I live just up the hill."

"Y-yero?" He chuckled.

"Close enough." He got himself more comfortable on the ground. "So what's this business with your father?"

"I- I'd rather not talk about it." She admitted rather reluctantly. He shifted his pose and she winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Don't worry. I can bring more supplies to make it feel better. Meet me here tomarrow at the same time but in the meantime here." He handed her the bag. She unzipped it to find a canteen of water, a clean dress and some food. "I know it's not much but-"

"Thank you!" She cried, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him. She had nothing in her stomach. She was starving.

"FIYERO!" A voice called.

"I have to go." He whispered, gently placing her leg to the ground. "I'll see you tomarrow." He turned to get up then froze. "I never caught your name."

She smiled, a beautiful smile that made his heart stop. "Elphaba. My name is Elphaba."

He smiled. "I like it." He said just as he ran off, leaving her bewildered with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fae?" He whispered. "Fae?"

"Yero?" He heard a voice answer and his face broke into a goofy grin. She made her way into the clearing and when she spotted him she smiled as well and ran into his arms. He hugged her tight. "Yero!" She cried as she was lifted off the ground and spun around. When he put her down she felt dizzy but was laughing nonetheless. "I missed you." She whispered, smiling.

"I missed you too." She sat down on the log by the lake where he had first seen her.

"Come on." She said, patting the place next to her on the log. He grinned bigger and took his place. "So what's on your mind?" She asked.

"What makes you think I didn't just want to see you?"

"Yero, I can read you like an open book so I know you didn't just want to come see me. What's going on?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I just…. I hate it." He admitted.

"Hate what?"

"The constant stress. The pressures of someday being king."

"You don't want to be king?"

"Not really." He admitted. "I just… I don't want to have the life's of thousands of people in my hands."

"Fiyero, you can do it. You would be an amazing king." She said, lifting his chin so he would have to look at her.

"What if I screw up? That's all I've been doing recently."

"Fiyero, you haven't been screwing up."

"And I'm not smart enough for this! What if I say something stupid or do something stupid and a whole war breaks out!?" She grabbed his hands.

"You won't, because I'll be right there beside you the whole way."

"You will?"

"Of course! You did tell me once that I could be your advisor and I'm holding you to that." His face dropped. What had he wanted her to say? His queen? Of course not. They were only friends to her and besides she deserved someone much much better than him.

"Oh…. right. Advisor." She nodded.

"So I think you should just get right back on the horse! Show them what a great king you can be."

"I will." But at this point he was really distracted. She smiled. He got up. "I just… " he paused not sure what he wanted to say. "I'll see you tomarrow." And with that he walked back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fiyero Tiggular! Where have you been?" His mother snapped.

"I told you I was going on a walk."

"Well you have no time to explain now!" She threw a dark red suit in his direction. "Go get changed!"

"Mom I-"

She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "And be down for dinner after." She yelled as she ran off, leaving Fiyero mystified. He did as he was told though: Got dressed and went downstairs to dinner. When he opened the door to the dining room his confusion only grew as two blonde women were seated at the table.

"Who-" He started but his mother shushed him and pointed to a seat across from one of the blonde women. He took his place. The girl in front of him was much younger than the other with a light completion, rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

"Hello!" She said perkily. "I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

"I'm Fiyero." He said simply.

"I knew that!" She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

She smiled. "How could I not? With your face plaster all over the Emerald city! Everyone wants to know who will be your bride. When I found out I almost died!"

"Wait. My bride?"

She nodded. "Everyone wants to know! I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell my friends!"

"Tell them what?"  
"That we're going to be married!" She squealed.

"What!?" He yelled, standing up and glaring at his parents who squirmed in their seats.

…

Elphaba sat back down on the log. What had she wanted him to say? No please be my queen. As if! He had thousands of girls to choose from! Why would he choose the green… mutant!(As her father had called her). She must really have gone insane to actually consider that he had feelings for her.

"-kill him." She froze.

"Yero?" She whispered. No response. She heard the footsteps approaching so she climbed into a tree so she wouldn't be spotted.

"-so simple." A different voice said as they approached.

"After we kill him they'll step down and she can be queen." Kill who? Elphaba wondered. And who was this 'she'?

"He's so stupid." One laughed.

"Part one will be in motion tonight." Another stated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A voice boomed. "Tonight is the night we kill Fiyero Tiggular." Elphaba's heart almost stopped. She was having trouble breathing. Kill him? No. No. No. No. No.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're crazy!" He yelled at his mother. "An arranged marriage?!"

"Fiyero, you need a quee-"

"Am I not fit to choose my own?"

"Fiyero, listen-" His mother was trying to stay calm. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care! I won't marry someone I don't love." He heard a choked sob and turned to see the blonde girl crying. He walked over to her and gently lifted her head so she could see him. "I'm sure you're a perfectly lovely girl." He whispered to her. "But you deserve someone who really loves you." She looked at him, her big blue eyes glistening with tears. She nodded but the tears kept falling.

"Fiyero, I understand-"

"No I don't think you do. You had an arranged marriage. You don't know what it feels like to be in love!"

"Fiyero-"

"I'm not done. It's amazing. And sure it hurts sometimes but its worth it because it makes you feel like with them by your side you can do anything!" He realized it, he knew her and he wanted her by his side… forever.

"Fiyero, I know you'd love that but your coronation is in a week and without a queen by your side you can't be king."

"But what if I find a queen."

"You can't possibly find a girl in a week."

"What if I already have."

"Fiyero?" His mother was confused.

"I already have a girl."

"But…who?"

"FIYERO!" He turned around to see a girl, with wet hair and burn marks covering her arms.

"I'm sorry your highness we tried to hold her back but-"

"Elphaba?" Fiyero interrupted them, he turned to the guards. "Go get a towel." They ran off.

"Elphaba?" His mom asked, confused.

"They're coming." She said, almost hysterical. He ran to her, holding her up as she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Who's coming?"

"I heard them. They were in the forest. They didn't know I was there."

"Elphaba, who's coming?"

"I don't know. I just know that you have to get out of here."

"Why?" The guards came back with some towels and he wrapped them around her.

"They're coming." She whispered, she seemed so out of it.

"Why are they coming."

She turned to him and made direct eye contact. "They're coming to kill you." And with that she passed out into his arms.

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I'm soooo sorry! I hope you feel better! So in honor of you I'm attempting to post as many chapters as I can! This is the last chapter I've prewritten so I'll start writing immediately after I post this. I hope you feel better **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He picked her up and started upstairs.

"Fiyero!" His mother called as she ran after him. He gently entered his room and laid her down on the bed. "Who is she?" He ignored her and pulled out a bottle of lotion. "Fiyero?" He began rubbing it on the burn marks on her arm. "Who is she?"

"She's my friend."

"Is she the one you're in love with?"

"No… yes… I don't know."

She looked from him to her then back to him. "I'll let you be." He nodded, never taking his gaze away from the girl's face.

She felt horrible. How could she have even thought to bring the Uplands into this. She knew Galinda wouldn't help him. It would only make things worse. She was a lovely girl but she wasn't right for Fiyero.

She turned the corner to walk into the kitchen, she paused maybe some fresh air would clear her head. She walked outdoors, breathing in the fresh air.

"We need to get this over with as soon as possible."

"But if she's here and they have something going on then maybe we could use him."

"Use him how?"

"I don't know yet." Her jaw dropped. Elphaba was right! They were coming! She turned around to see someone behind her.

"Look who we have here." The man said as he stepped closer then everything went black.

…

She felt like she was underwater, all her senses were dulled. "Fae?" She became aware of somebodies hand in hers.

"Y-yero?" She whispered.

"I'm here."

"No. You have to go."

"Elphaba-"

"No! They're coming." She attempted to push him away but failed miserably.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to go." She opened her eyes, a look of urgency in them. "They're going to kill you."

"No they're not. Nobody's in the castle."

"But Fiyero, I heard them."

"Maybe it was a joke?"

"No, I… I…." She seemed lost in thought. He took the opportunity to place his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up."

"Fiyero, please-"

"I'll fetch the doctor." He ran off. "I'll be right back."

"Fiyero!" She called but he was gone. "Fiyero." She whimpered.

"There she is." A man said. Elphaba attempted to move but she wasn't able to.

"Fiyero?" She whimpered.

"He's not here." One of them laughed.

"It's her." She heard one of them whisper.

"This worked out better than I thought it would." One laughed.

"Where?" was all she managed to get out.

"Oh you won't be seeing him again."

"Ever!" One of them slurred. He appeared drunk.

"What did you do?"

"We took care of him. Just like we're going to take care of you." He grinned. Her vison went black.

…

When her vision cleared she realized she was in a room made of brick with one wall completely barred off like a prison. Fiyero was looking down at her with a look of worry on his face.

"Fae! I'm so glad you're okay!" Fiyero said as he ran to her, wrapping her in a hug. He pulled away from her looking her over. "Are you okay?"

"Fiyero, I'm fine." She smiled, everything was fine.

"Not for long." A man said as he appeared out of nowhere and pulled out a gun. She winced as she recognized his uniform. It was one of her father's men, she was the reason they were in this mess. A gunshot echoed across the room. She closed her eyes waiting for impact.

"No!" She heard Fiyero yelled as she felt the whoosh of air from sudden movement. She opened her eyes to see him lying on the floor a puddle of blood forming from his side.

"No! No. No! Stay with me." She cried.

"I love you." He whispered.

"No don't give up hope!" He ran his hand through her hair as he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out and his body went slack.

"No!" She yelled. "FIYERO!" She screamed then everything went black.

"Shhh! I'm here." She heard someone whisper. She opened her eyes to see him, not hurt at all staring down at her. "But you-"

"I'm fine, Fae."

"You were just… I just saw…" She was confused.

"No Fae, I'm fine." He brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it. "You're going to be fine."

"Me?"

"The doctor said that you'll probably be better in around another day or two."

"Why are you still here?"

It was his turn to be confused. "What?"

"I told you to run."

"Fae, that was yesterday. Nobody came."

"Are you sure?"

"Fae, I'm positive."

"But I was so sure…"

"Maybe it was just a fever dream?" He suggested.

"Maybe…" She said but she wasn't convinced.

**I probably won't be able to post another today ****. Okay so to clear it up parts of this was a fever dream (I'm not specifying what though). Any ideas? Predictions? Review. :D (Reviews make me write faster ****) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I just talked to the doctor. She's going to be okay." His mom reassured him \, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I just… something doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, son. Everything's going to be alright." He glanced up at her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Thanks. Can I… can I have some time alone with her?" His mom nodded and left.

He grabbed Elphaba's hand. "Everything's going to be okay." He squeezed. "Don't worry."

…

She was in a dark room. She blinked, trying to clear her vision but it didn't adjust. Suddenly a light came on in the room temporarily blinding her. When her vision cleared she realized that she was in some sort of interrogation room. Everything in the room was black except for the light shining above her head.

"Hello Miss Thropp." A voice said from the corner of the room.

"Who is it?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Guess." The voice challenged as he came into the light. When she removed her hand from her eyes she gasped in surprise.

"Hektor?"

"Of course it's me. I was always the most dedicated of your fathers men."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"I need the money."

"He's paying you?"

He nodded as a cruel smirk appeared on his face. "He's paying me a great sum… and I need it. So if you cooperate this will be much simpler."

"Never." She sneered.  
He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do it this way but you leave me no choice."

"What do you mean the hard way?"

Hektor smirked. "Oh boys!" He called.

Just then three men entered the room, dragging with them an unconscious man. They threw him on the floor and stood by the door.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba screamed as she ran to them. He was bruised and bloody. She shook him gently, attempting to wake him up.

"Fae?" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I was so worried." She said as she kissed him lightly, surprised by his reaction. He smiled.

"I wanted to do that." He whispered.

She grinned. "I saw an opportunity and took it."

"I love you." His whispered.

"Well I hate to break up this little love feast… who am I kidding? I love it! Boys!" He smiled as Fiyero and Elphaba were ripped from each others grasp.

"Tell us." He said to Elphaba.

"No." She said but she didn't seem as sure as she did before.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Bring me my dagger." He said to one of his men who promptly put it in his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Elphaba whimpered, sounding weaker than ever.

He smirked. "You'll see." Then he turned around and plunged it into Fiyero's gut.

"NO!" She screamed.

….

"NO!" She screamed suddenly, making him jump.

"Fae?" He asked.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed as she started thrashing around.

"Fae?" He said trying to calm her down. "It's okay. I'll get you help. I'll be right back."

He returned seconds later with a swarm of doctors and nurses. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse told him as she attempted to shut him out.

"No! I can't leave her! She needs me!"

"I'm sure she does but we don't need any distractions right now."

"The patient has just entered critical condition!" A doctor said behind him.

"Fae!" He screamed, trying to what was going on.

"Just… wait outside." The nurse said as she shut the door.

Fiyero slid down to the floor. She was going to be okay. She had to be okay.

**Ideas? Predictions? Favorite lines? Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fiyero had his head in his hands but when the door opened he immediately perked up. "How is she?" He asked, his voice hoarse from crying. He stood up. "Can I see her?"

"Yes you can-" Fiyero moved towards the door but she blocked him. "I have to tell you something first."

"Ok, go ahead."

"She's… she's not in the best condition."

"Is she?" He choked on his words not able to say more.

"She's okay for now but she could go back into critical at any moment." She paused, not knowing how to word the next part. "So I'd advise you to say your goodbyes."

"It's… it's that bad." She nodded and moved away from the door to clear a place for him. He swallowed hard and stepped inside. She looked a paler shade of green than usual and she had tubes all over her body.

"Oh Fae," He whispered and collapsed into the seat next to her, grasping her hand for dear life. "You're going to be okay." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Things are going to be okay. Just hang on, okay? Just hang on."

"It's just sad isn't it?" A voice said. He snapped up.

"Who's there?" He questioned, looking around. The voice laughed.

"I can help you."

"Who are you?"

"Tsk Tsk. Always so concerned about appearances."

"I just want to know I'm not hallucinating."

She sighed and a woman who looked suspiciously like a fish appeared.

"Who are you?"

She grinned. "I'm the one who can give you what you want?"

"What I want?"

"To save Miss Elphaba of course."

"How do you know her name?"

"I know everything, Master Fiyero."

"Then how?"

"I'm magic."

"That's… that's not possible."

"Oh but it is."

"You can help her?"

She nodded. "I can do anything!"

"So you can heal her?"

"What did I just say?"

"You didn't answer."

"Yes I did!"

"But it was a very general answer."

She sighed. "I can heal her." Her look of annoyance changed to a smirk. "But it will cost you."

"It will cost me what?"

"Nothing much. So do you agree?"

"What will it cost me?"

She grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that." Her laughing sent a shiver down his spine.

**So what do you think it is? Favorite lines? Ideas? Predictions? Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What will it cost me?" He asked again. She grinned.

"All in good time." She replied slyly.

"Tell me!"

Her smile fell. "Do you want to save her or not?"

"Yes."

"Then grab my arm."

"What?"

"Just do it." He glanced from her to Elphaba then reluctantly grabbed her arm. She grinned and started chanting under her breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened him they were in a completely different place.

"Where are we?"

"My lair."

"How do I save her?" He said, changing the subject.

"So impatient."

"Tell me!"

"Fine. I have to cure to her…. Illness."

"Then give it to me."

"Not so fast. You haven't given me anything in return." She waved her arm and a scroll of paper appeared. "Sign this and I'll give it to you. It has my signature on it as well so I'm forced by magic law to cure her immediately after the deal is finished."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much just for you to step down from the throne and stay here forever as my slave."

"What? No!"

"Then you should start the funeral preparations."

"Look if I… agree. Do you promise to heal her. No double crossing."

"I would never even think of such a thing."

He sighed. "I…. I'll do it."

She smiled. "Perfect! Just sign here." She said holding out the contract. He took the quill offered and reluctantly signed his name. She grinned and giggled.

"It's too easy!" She whispered, smiling.

"Fine I did it. Now heal her."

She smiled. "A deals a deal." Then she twirled around and disappeared.

….

Elphaba was battling to stay conscious. She felt like she was in a blurry haze. "Fiyero?" She whispered, trying to find him. A deep panic was rising in her chest. "Fiyero?" She asked again, trying not to freak out.

"This really is sad." She moved her head, trying to see who was talking.

"Who's there?"

"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm offended." A woman with white hair and way to much makeup appeared.

"Morrible." She whispered.

"Miss me, dearie?"

"Where is he?"  
"Your little princey?" She batted her eyelashes. "He'll be fine."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much. But a deals a deal." She pulled out a canister of orange liquid and placed it into the IV."

"What is…." Everything was getting hazier.

"A little something to make you feel better."

"Why are you…. Doing this?" Elphaba slurred, attempting to stay conscious but losing the fight.

"He sighed a contract and a deals a deal."

"He what?" Elphaba began panicking. No. No. No. No. No.

"Don't worry he didn't give up much. Just his life." Morrible cackled. "Goodbye, dearie. Have fun living with the eternal guilt!" Morrible screamed as she disappeared, leaving Elphaba alone in her misery.

**Ideas? Predictions? Favoraite lines? Review.**

** Also shout out to my new reviewers Diamondsonmyteeth, Artsoccar, James Birdsong, FiyerabaRules and Tempegellar. Thank you soooo much!**

** Also thanks to my constant reviewers Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl and snoozinghamster.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When she awoke she was in a state of panic. "Where is he?" She asked, desperately hoping it had just been another fever dream.

"Where's who?" The nurse who was monitoring her vitals asked.

"Fiyero. Where is he?"

"You mean the prince… I regret to inform you that he is no longer here."

"Where is he?" Elphaba screamed, startling the young nurse.

"I don't know." Elphaba pulled the IV out of her arm and got out of bed.

"Miss Elphaba I really wouldn't advise that."

"I don't care." Elphaba snapped as she ran from the room.

"I can't do it." She heard a voice whisper. She turned the corner and saw the small blonde girl sitting on the couch with her mother standing over her.

"Yes you can." Her mother pushed.

"No mom, I'm not ready. I'm too young!"  
"I'll help you every step of the way."

"No mom! I just… I can't!" The girl said as she screamed and ran off. Her mother sighed.

"Elphaba!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Fiyero's mother rushing towards her.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked.

"He… he's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He just disappeared."

"You don't seem that worried." Elphaba said, accusingly.

"I just… I've accepted it."

"Do you know something?"

"No." She sighed. "But I've decided to step down from the throne."

"What?!"

"And seeing as he never had a married and he was betrothed to Galinda she will take the throne."

"But she's not fit!"

"It's law!" His mom sighed. "Oh and one more thing you can't stay here anymore."

"What?"

"Lady Upland doesn't want you to be here. I'm sorry."

This was just the tip of the iceberg. "Fine! I didn't want to be here anyway!" Elphaba said as she stormed off in a fit of rage. "And I'm going to find him! Since it seems no one else even cares!" She screamed.

…..

"Oh Fiyero!" Morrible sang (which really wasn't a delightful sound). He sighed and walked in.

"What?"

"Oh we're defiantly going to have to work on that attitude after all you are stuck here for the rest of your pathetic little life!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"My daughter needs a ride to her classes." He turned to see a girl with light hair and dark eyes smiling at him and waving flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes. She was the one that was pathetic.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fiyero?" She paused waiting for an answer. "FIYERO?" She called again. She knew it was a slim chance he'd escaped to the forest but she didn't want to rule it out just yet.

"Fiyero?" She called again.

"He's not here but nice try, dearie." A voice said from behind her. She whirled around to see Morrible.

"Where is he?"

"Now where's the fun in that? You have to find him after all it's your fault he's lost in the first place."

"What did you do with him?" Elphaba sneered.

Morrible laughed. "Maybe you should try another approach."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?" Elphaba screamed, grabbing onto Morrible and shaking her. Morrible did nothing. So Elphaba in a fit of anger grabbed Morrible's neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

"I…. I…. I'll tell you… just… just… please." Morrible choked, trying to breathe. Elphaba loosened the hold of her neck, surprised by her actions. What had she done? She wasn't like this.

"Tell me." Elphaba said, keeping up her tough exterior.

"It's pointless."

"WHY!?"

"Because he's dead!"

"No." Elphaba said, letting go so Morrible fell and hit the ground. "No!" She said louder.

"He's dead, it's over, done with and there's nothing you can do about it now."

"How?"  
"He was driving my daughter to school when he got into an accident. He was killed on impact."

"No." Elphaba whispered, still in a state of shock.

"So planning to kill yourself or anything melodramatic like that?" Morrible asked, very obviously.

"No." Elphaba said again more firmly this time.

"No?"

"No." Elphaba stepped towards Morrible a look of pure anger on her face. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making your life a living hell." Morrible scooted backwards. "Everyday of the rest of your pathetic little life will be spent regretting that moment."

"It was a natural disaster. I had no control of it."

"It doesn't matter. You were the one that sent him out so it was your fault." Morrible scooted into a tree. "And now you're going to pay." With that Morrible teleported herself away.

"COWARD!" Elphaba screamed. "But don't worry I'll find you. I'll find you and show you what a huge mistake you made!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Morrible teleported back to her home. She was frightened to say the least. She had never seen Elphaba so angry and frankly it scared her.

She collapsed onto her armchair and put her feet up on the chair.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Fiyero asked in a monotone voice.

"No thank you." He started to walk off. "Wait!" She called. He turned back around. "A tea would be nice."

"Your wish is my command." He spat through his teeth. And walked off. Morrible sighed this had not gone as she wished it would.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Favoraite lines? Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She cackled. "You're going down."

"But.. I didn't."

"You told me you did. You admitted it!"

"It was an accident."

"It cost him his life!"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Who sent him out?"

"Well… I did but-"

"No buts! It's your fault. And now you're going to pay."

"No please!" Elphaba said nothing but her lips curled into a malicious grin as Morrible used her arms to shield herself.

Morrible awoke in a sweat. She rubbed her forehead. Why was this coming up now? It had been three years since Elphaba threatened her. Three years and nothing. Elphaba hadn't even come close to her? Morrible wrapped her bathrobe around her and walked into the living room.

Her daughter looked up from her place at the dining room table. "What's wrong, mom?"

"Nothing. Would you like some help?"

She smiled. "Sure! I defiantly need some." Morrible smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

"What would you like me to do?"

She handed her a pile of papers. "Can you put the invitations in the envelopes and write the name and address?"

Morrible smiled and nodded. The envelopes were beautiful with white paper and a hot pink bow. Her daughter had perfect taste.

**The Morrible's invite you to the wedding of **

** Morticia Morrible & Fiyero Tiggular**

**We hope you can make it but please RSVP. Thank you!  
-Morci and Fiyero**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Elphaba took a deep breath. Today was her first day. She opened her locket and glanced at the picture she had placed inside. It was of Fiyero, doing his signature goofy grin it wasn't as happy as it was when he was with her but it was the only picture she had.

"Hey Fiyero." She whispered. "So todays my first day. And I'm more nervous than I ever have been." She paused. "I miss you. I wish you were here but I know you're happier now-" A tear slid down her cheek. "and in a better place." She wiped the tear from her eye when she heard the first bell ring. "I love you." She whispered and shut the locket.

She wiped her face and grabbed her bag, heading to her first class. It took her a minute but she found it eventually and sat down in a random spot close to the front. She glanced at her hands. They were a tan not green like usual. She had just learned the spell on how to change colors so in an attempt not to stand out she used it on herself.

"Hi!" said a voice. She looked up to see a girl sitting next to her. "Are you new?" She nodded. " Welcome to Shiz! I'm Morci!" The girl smiled but something about her gave Elphaba a funny feeling in her stomach. Something about this girl was off.

**Ideas? Predictions? Favorite bits? Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Morci? Why does that sound familiar?"

"I don't know. It's a very common nickname. Mine's short for Morticia. Pretty right?" She smiled and Elphaba nodded. That defiantly wasn't it but what was it? Morci didn't seem to matter because she turned back to her friends gossiping and laughing.

"And like it's going to the best thing ever!" Morci squealed. Elphaba rolled her eyes. She hated girls like that.

"Oh my Oz! Yes! So who's your maid of honor?" A girl asked. Wait maid of honor? These girls were in college they had no business getting married.

"I don't know yet but it's defiantly one of you!" She squealed. They all grinned.

"Class come to order!" The professor called out in a bored tone as he continued on with the lecture. Eventually the professor finished the lecture and they were released.

Elphaba headed by herself to the library. But on the way there she tripped over the wheel of a girls wheelchair.

"I'm so sorry." She said to the girl.

"No it's me who should be sorry! My wheelchair was in the way." She looked up and got a confused look on her face. "Are you new?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm Elphaba." She held out her hand.

The girl smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Nessa. Were you going to the library?" Elphaba nodded. The girl smiled. "Then let me show you." They walked to the Library together laughing and talking the whole time. Something about this girl too seemed vaguely familiar but she could place it with her either. Maybe she was just hallucinating or crazy? Either worked.

"Here!" Nessa said pointing to the library.

"Thanks. Um I was really just seeing where it was for future reference. I need to find my room now-"

"I could help if you want." Nessa suggested.

"You really don't have to-"

"I want to! Which number is it?"

"347."

"Oh that's right near mine! I'll show you."

"You sure its not too much trouble?"

"Of course not!" Nessa laughed. "It's right over here." And then she was off. Elphaba had no idea that a wheelchair could even go that fast. But she ran to keep up.

"So any idea who my roommate is?"

"No idea." They walked for a minute before Nessa stopped. "Here!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Well… thanks. See you tomarrow."

Nessa smiled. "Ok, bye."

"Bye!" Elphaba waved then walked in and shut the door. She felt a little relieved that Nessa was gone. She tended to be a bit clingy something Elphaba disliked greatly.

She sat down on the bed that wasn't cover in pink since she assumed it was hers. On the wall was a sign that said 'Galinda Upland' in swirly pink writing. Yet another name that sounded familiar. She glanced at the bookshelf then looked closer to inspect it and see which books her roommate possessed. Sadly they all seemed to be brainless trash an example being 'How to Get a Guy to Fall helplessly in Love with You'. Elphaba rolled her eyes this was going to be fun.

On the desk was a card shaped piece of paper with swirly black writing on it and a pink bow. Elphaba's curiously got the better of her and she walked over to the desk to read what it said.

**The Morrible's invite you to the wedding of **

** Morticia Morrible & Fiyero Tiggular**

**We hope you can make it but please RSVP. Thank you!  
-Morci and Fiyero**

It took every once of Elphaba's being not to crumble up that paper or burn it or throw it into the paper shredder but to gently place it back on the desk where she had just seen it. But Elphaba's lips curled into a grin when the perfect plan came into her mind: One that would not only hurt Morrible but Rescue Fiyero too.

**So thoughts? Ideas? Predictions? Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"OH MY OZ! YOU'RE OUTFIT IS LIKE SO ADORBS!" Elphaba gushed, mentally wanting to stab herself.

"Thanks!" Morci said, turning around to see Elphaba. "Oh, it's Elphaba right?"

Elphaba nodded.

Morci looked her over. "Wow you're not as hopeless as I thought."

"Um… thanks?"

"I know the perfect girl who could give you an AMAZING makeover!"

"Really? What's her name?"

"Something like Galana or Galici or something like that. But she is amazing! I'll give you her number!" She pulled out her pink phone and typed in some numbers. "Here!" She said pointing to a contact on the phone. "See look Galinda! I was right!" Why did that name sound familiar?

Elphaba nodded as she wrote down her number. "Thanks!" She grinned. "I'll be sure to call her!"

"Great! Oh and I'm throwing a party tonight you should come." Elphaba plastered a smile on her face.

"Yay! I'll be sure to be there!"

"Good! See you there!" Morci said with a grin then walked off. Elphaba rolled her eyes. For Fiyero she thought to herself. For Fiyero. She pulled out her phone and typed in the number Morci had given her.

"Hello!" An overly perky voice answered.

"Um… hi. I was told you were good at makeovers." The girl squealed, making Elphaba jump.

"You want me to give you a makeover?"

"Yes." But Elphaba didn't sound too sure. This girl's enthusiasm was making her nervous.

The girl squealed again. "Okay! Room 347! Hurry!" She squealed once again. Elphaba sighed and hung up. Sbe made her way to the room number. After three flights of stairs and two long hallways she was by the door. Wait a minute she thought as she knocked.

"HI!" A girl screamed as she pulled Elphaba into her own room.

"Wait you're my roommate?"

"What?"

"This is my room too."

"REALLY!? That's so cool! Why didn't I see you last night?"

"I went to sleep early and woke up early."

"I WENT TO SLEEP LATE AND WOKE UP LATE!"

"That's so cool." Elphaba said.

"I know right! Now you wanted a makeover?"

Elphaba nodded. "Nothing too drastic please."

"Okay! Sit down." Glinda said, pointing to her chair in front of the mirror. Elphaba didn't even have time to say anything before she was pushed into a chair. "Now stay still!" Glinda said as she began shoving makeup onto her face! 

"ALL DONE!" She yelled about an hour later as she swirled around so Elphaba could see her reflection in the mirror. Elphaba gasped reaching out to touch her face and make sure it was her. She looked and felt… beautiful for the first time.

"Thank you." Was all she could get out.

"No problem!" She said with a grin. "Now what are you wearing?"  
"Um… this?"  
Galinda's jaw dropped. "No way!" She said then ran into her closet.

"Um… Galinda, what are you doing?"

"You can't go in that!"

"I don't have anything else. Can I just wear my navy skirt and turtle neck?"  
"NO!" Galinda screamed, making Elphaba jump. "You can wear this!" She came out of the closet with a black and silver dress in her hand. Elphaba took it from her and held it in front of her in the mirror.

Galinda gasped loudly but by this time Elphaba was used to Galinda's loud emotions by now and didn't flinch. "You look beautiful."

Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you." She said, choosing to accept the complement.

**OKAY so maybe I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy and sick and everything in between. To elaborate on the sick thing I couldn't hear for a while and freaked out. So now I have eardrops and antibiotics and I'm feeling a bit better.**

** Thoughts? Ideas? Predictions? Review. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Woah! You look so pretty!" Morci squealed as she ran to hug her.

Elphaba forced a smile. "Thanks! So do you!" Morci pulled away.

"Wow you did great!" She said to Galinda who was standing behind her.

"Thank you!" Galinda chirped.

"So have fun! See you guys later." She said as she skipped off.

"So what are we supposed to do?" She whispered to Galinda.

"Mingle I guess." She whispered back.

"Mingle?"

"Yeah you know. Talk… to people."

"Oh…ok."

"Come on!" Galinda laughed. "I'll help you!" She grabbed Elphaba's arm and dragged her into a conversation.

"-and they're so happy together!" The girl squealed.

"What are we talking about?" Galinda asked.

"Morci and her Fiancé," She sighed. "Aren't they just perfect together?"

"Who is he?"

"She said he was a farmer. He wasn't royalty like she is so they had to overcome so obstacles but true love triumphs over everything! Isn't that so adorable!"

Galinda squealed. "Is he handsome?" At this time Elphaba zoned out, looking for Morci. She couldn't stand to hear this.  
The girl nodded enthusiastically. "He is! He's tall with dirty blonde hair and the most beautiful bluish green eyes. When I saw him it took everything I had not to go after him myself." The girl giggled.

"I bet they look perfect together!"

"Oh they do!"

"When's the wedding?" Elphaba asked, jumping back into the conversation.

The girl looked kind of surprised that she talked. "I think it's next week or the week after that. Wow! I should really find a dress!" She said as she ran off, confusing both Elphaba and Galinda.

"That was strange." Galinda said. Then they heard it, high pitched screaming.

"What's going on?" They asked one of the girls crowding around the door.

"What is it?" Galinda asked.

"He's here!" She screamed.

"Who's here?" Galinda asked, but the girl was just staring past her. "Um….hello?" The girl said nothing just pointed at the door. Galinda gasped as she turned around and saw him.

"What?" Elphaba asked, Galinda didn't respond. "What is it?" She asked again, getting a bit worried. Galinda pointed at the door. Elphaba turned to look and gasped. He was there. It was him. And with that she passed out.

**Yay! An update. Be happy. **** Ideas? Predictions? Favorite lines? Review **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Miss?" A voice asked, stirring her into consciousness. "Miss?" The voice asks again. She groans and her eyes flutter open and closed again. "Thank Oz." The man whispers.

Her eyes open and they're met with the most beautiful blush green eyes she has ever seen. She looks at his face and immediately remembers why she passed out in the first place.

"Fiyero?" She whispers, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"That's my name." He says with a charming grin. "And you are?"

"Elphaba." She says, still in a daze.

"That's a pretty name." He's lost in thought for a second but quickly recovers. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks. She looks around and realizes that all the girls that swooned when he arrived are now hovering over them and the fact that she is now lying in his arms. Sitting next to her on the ground is Galinda with a look of concern on her face.

"Sorry," She says.

"What for?"

"For… falling over."

He chuckles. "That's no reason to be sorry."

"I mean…. Thanks for um catching me."

He smiles. "Don't mention it." She sits up, rubbing her head. His smile turns to a look of concern. "Do you need me to call a doctor for you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am." She snaps, making him and Galinda move back ever so slightly. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm fine." He grabs her arm, helping her stand up.

"Okay, but if you need anything feel free to call me." She nodded. He walked off, leaving her alone with Galinda since the pack of girls followed him off.

She suddenly remembers her purpose for being here and it dawns on her. "He doesn't remember." She whispered. Just as Galinda whispers "I thought he was dead."

"What?" She asks, turning to Galinda.

"I just…." She freezes up. "You can't tell anyone. Okay?" Elphaba nods. "At one time I was engaged to him. I was told he died and that's why I'm next in line for the throne."

"You're in line for the throne?"

Galinda nodded. "To be queen of the Vinkus. Right now my mother is ruling in my place until after I graduate from college."

"Wait… Galinda Upland?" She nodded. Elphaba's thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute.

"You were her." She says in a monotone.

"Who?"

"You were the girl he was supposed to marry." Galinda nodded.

"I thought I just said that."

"I just…" Not here. She can't do this here. "I'll talk to you later. I have something to do."

"Um… okay?" But Galinda sounded completely confused. Elphaba walks off, her sight set on Fiyero.

"You!" She says pointing to Fiyero.

"Me?" He asks, pointing to himself.

She nods. "I need to talk to you."

He looks confused. "Um… ok?"

"In private."

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to you. Can we please go somewhere private."

"ok." She grabs his arm and leads him outside the building and into the cool night air.

"What's up?"

"The woods behind the castle." She states.

"I'm sorry what?"

"My father. An engagement. The green girl." His eyes widen in surprise as she says the last thing.

"Do you know her? Is she alright?" His voice is frantic and full of concern.

Elphaba chants and as the spell disappears she whispers. "I am her."

**New chapter is dedicated to Elphaba'sGirl for always being the first to review (Unless Ultimate Queen of Cliffies gets there first :P). Thank you so much! Okay for the next chapter (and I hate to do this) I need three reviews from three**_** different**_** people. Thank you. Goodnight. **

** And to Elphaba'sGirl: Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel depressed. Do you feel better now? **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Elphaba," He whispered as he moved her hair out of her face.

"That's me." She said with a nervous grin.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered, his eyes were wide in wonder as he looked her over.

"Um…. Yeah. I'm fine."

"I just… I…." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away they were breathing hard. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She muttered, shyly.

He grinned. "Then I've wanted to do that for a long time. Now go."

"What?"

"You have to go."

"I can't go!"

"You have to." He looked around. "She'll find you." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away.

"Who will?"

"Morrible."

"Morrible?" she pulled away. "I can take her."

"No you can't. She's too powerful!"

She stopped. "I've done it before and I can do it again. I can save you."

"No you can't."

"I can."

"No, Elphaba. I signed a contract."

"Why?"

"I had to. She said if I agreed she would save… you."

"FIYERO?" A voice called.

"Go!" He said.

"Only if you agree to meet me here tomarrow."

"I will." He said then kissed her lightly on the lips again and grinned. "I love you."

She blushed a deeper shade of green and smiled.

"FIYERO?" The voice called again.

"Go!" He whispered. She chanted under her breath and her skin tone went back to a regular shade.

"See you back at the party." She said with a grin then ran off.

"Fiyero!" A voice said, he whirled around to see Morci standing behind him.

"Hi?"

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick!"

"I just went for a w-"

"Well don't ever do it again!" She hugged him tightly then kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Mmm hmm." He muttered but he seemed very out of it.

"Fiyero!" She said, stomping her foot on the floor like a child.

"What?"

"Tell me you love me!"

"Alright! I love you." He said but she could tell his heart wasn't in it even though it never really was.

"Mean it!" She crossed her arms, making her eyes big like a child.

"I do."

"No you don't!"

"Morci-"

"Don't Morci me! I'm not stupid you know?"

"Fine. I love you. Happy?"

She smirked before kissing him once more. "Very."

**Thoughts? Ideas? Predictions? Review.**

** And this chapter was dedicated to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for being so supportive and nice. Thank you! You're amazing! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Fae?" He whispered. "Elphaba?"

"Yero?" She whispered.

He turned around and saw her, a grin immediately appeared on his face. He picked her up and whirled her around.

"I was scared it was a dream." He whispered as he set her down.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How to kill her," She touched his face. "How to save you."

"You can't."

"There's always a way. What did you do?"

"I signed a contract. I agreed. I can't go back on it, it's magic and binding."

"What did you agree to?"

"Ihadtostepdownfromthethroneandagreetoforeverbeher slave."

She sighed. "I can't understand you."

"I agreed to step down as heir to the throne and stay as her slave… forever."

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought you were going to die! I had to save you!"

"Why couldn't you have just looked for a cure and not sold your soul to an evil witch like a normal person!?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"You were _dying!"_

"I survived."

"Because I signed the contract!"

She sighed. "Now what?

"We can't. Just go and find someone who you can actually be with." He looked at the ground.

"No Fiyero. I want you. We'll find some way to work through this." She touched his cheek gently. "I love you."

"I love you too but-"

"Not buts. We'll find a way to be together. I promise."

"But Morrible-"

"I can take her but I need your help."

"Fi- Fiyero?" A voice asked.

Sorry it's short! I just wanted to post something. Enjoy!

Predictions? Ideas? Favorite lines? Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mattie?" Fiyero asked, glancing at the little girl. She didn't say anything just stared at the two of them with wide eyes. "Mattie. Mattie, come here." The little girl didn't budge so he stepped closer slowly. "Mattie, I won't hurt you." She took a step back.

Elphaba stood silent, curious to what was going on but she was scared to ask and scare the girl.

"Who's she?" The little girl asked in her sweet toddler voice as Fiyero made his way over and kneelt in front of her.

"That's Elphaba."

"Why?" She asked, her little lip trembling. "What about sissy?"

"What about your sister?"

"You… you were getting married."

"We were."

"You love her." She whispered.

Fiyero shook his head. "No. I love her." He pointed to Elphaba.

"But… but…" The little girl stuttered.

"What about sissy?"

"She'll find someone that makes her happy."

"So you're leaving?" He glanced at Elphaba and a silent decision was made.

"I have to."

"Why?"  
"Because I love her," He pointed to Elphaba. "And I want to be with her."

"Forever?"

Fiyero chuckled, grinning at Elphaba. "Forever." The little girl threw her arms around him.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Will you come see me?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise." He stood up. "Don't tell your mommy okay?" The little girl mimed zipping her lips.

"Bye Fifi!" She ran off with a grin on her lips.

"So now you make up your mind?" Elphaba said from behind him

He nodded. "I'd rather deal with whatever Morrible has to offer than be separated from you any longer." Elphaba smiled as they started walking.

"Who was that?" Elphaba asked when they had gotten a little into the walk.

"Who?"

"The little girl."

"It was Matilda."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Matilda?"

"Morrible's daughter. Not biologically of course but one day she found her and took her in. She's been with them longer than I have."

"Is she going to be okay there?" Her heart ached for the girl. Morrible as a parent seemed like a nightmare.

"Yeah, Morrible actually treats her pretty well."

"Good."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Elphaba admitted, rather reluctantly.

"I know a place,"

"You do?"

He nodded. "Kiamo Ko."

"Kamio cone?"

He chuckled. "No Kiamo Ko. It's a castle my family owns."

"And Morrible wouldn't know about it?"

He shook his head. "No one knows but my family." She smiled.

"Then lead the way."

** Okay. Ideas? Predictions? Favorite lines? Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So you're sure this the right direction."

"Yes!" Fiyero responded for the sixth time.

"Are you sure?"

"I just said yes!"

"We just… we seem to be in the middle of nowhere."

"We're not..." He looked around. "I know for a fact we're in… the middle of nowhere."

"Told you." She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the forest. "I think it's… that way." He paused as he turned around. "Unless it's that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… er….no."

She sighed. "So we're lost?"

"Yes…" He slumped his shoulders "No." He admitted.

"Then you have no idea where we're going."

He sucked in some air like he was about to speak then stopped. "No."

She sighed once again. "What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well we can't just sit here!"  
"Look Fae, I think there's a town up that way we could ask for directions."

"To your secret castle?"

"Point taken. But I'm not as stupid as you think. I could ask them where Montredian is."

"Montonidan?"

He chuckled. "No Montredian. It's the closest town to our castle. I can ask them without telling them where were going by just asking for directions to there."

"Ok." She paused. "I hope this works."

"Me too." He grabbed her hand and shot her a reassuring smile. "Let's go."

Elphaba quickly muttered the color-changing spell so her skin looked normal and they wouldn't be asked too many questions. They walked into town all the while attempting not to stand out too much and to not attract attention.

"Excuse me?" Fiyero asked turning to the first person he saw.

"Yes?" She said, only sounding slightly annoyed.

"Can you by any chance give me directions to Montredian?"

She sighed. "Fine. Up that way then stay to the left. You'll come across a town called Finindra."

"And?"  
"Ask for the rest once you get there."

"Um…okay. Thanks?"

"Don't mention it." She said gruffly as she walked off. "Do you think we should ask someone else?" He said as he turned to Elphaba. She shook her head.

"We'll just do what she said and-"

"What's your name?" Someone said from behind her. She whirled around to see an old woman standing there, a quizzical look on her face.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"It's….. Elph-" She looked over at Fiyero who was making eyes at her. "alida."

"Elphalinda?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

The woman raised an eyebrow then turned to Fiyero. "And what's your name, dearie."

"Finn." Fiyero said without missing a beat.

"Finn?" Fiyero nodded.

"Yep that's my name. I know it! I've had it for my whole life! There's no reason I woul-" Elphaba elbowed him, making him shut up.

The old woman looked over to a man leaning against a building and nodded.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid." She said, stepping towards them as they took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, attempting not to freak out.

"I'm not falling for your tricks."

"What tricks?" Fiyero asked.

"I know whats going on." She took a step forward and placed a hand on Fiyero's arm. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"What? I don't-"

Suddenly the womans kind expression turned to one of fury. "GET HER!" She yelled.

"GO! GO! GO!" Fiyero said, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him into the forest.

**Predictions? Ideas? Favorite lines? Review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Come on!" He screamed, pulling her forward. She stumbled behind him, trying to keep up. She froze as she felt an arrow whiz past her.

"They're armed." She whispered.

"What?"

"They're ARMED!" She screamed, running forward and pulling him behind her.

"GET THEM!" Someone from behind them yelled.

Elphaba dodged what she thought was another bullet but when it hit a flower in front of her, the flower turned black then crumbled into ash. Her eyes widened in fear as she cursed under her breath.

Another burst of yellow magic flew past her, hitting yet another tree. "Fiyero, don't let the magic hit you!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" He said with a smirk.

"Up here!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the tree. She climbed up first and sat down on the highest branch, just out of view of the ground (They were lucky it was summer and that this tree had a lot of leaves). Fiyero climbed up and took his spot next to her.

"Try not to move too much." She whispered. "They'll think we kept going and we can escape."

He nodded. "Do you think they gave us the right directions?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Fiyero, that's pretty much the least of our concerns right now."

"But when we escape we need to know where to go."

"We'll just wait until we see them go by then go in the opposite direction."

"That makes sense."

She nodded and smirked. "How can it not? I came up with it." He raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "I mean… I just…"

He chuckled. "I know what you meant." They sat there in silence.

"Have you ever been up in a tree before?"

He nodded. "Of course… I…" He sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't get to go outside much as a child I always had some sort of royal business to deal with. What about you? Is this your first time?"

She laughed quietly. "No I practically spent my whole childhood in the trees. It was my only escape, the only time I could get away from my dad."

"You haven't really talked about your dad before."

"I don't like to."

He paused, looking at her face. "Do you want to?"

"No… at least not right now." She turned from him and stared ahead. They sat in silence for a minute. "You know I've never told anyone anything about my childhood before." He didn't respond just stared straight ahead. "Um Fiyero, I wa-"

"Move! Move! Move!" He said, pushing her slightly. She was confused.

"What are you?" That's when she saw it an orange burst of light heading right for her. She froze in fear. This was the end.

"NO!" Fiyero yelled before he jumped of his place on the tree limb infrount of her.

"FIYERO!" She yelled just as the orange blast hit him straight in the chest and he hit the ground.

**So how about that cliffie? Huh? Huh? **** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but guess what! I know what I'm going to be for Halloween! Has anyone ever seen Kim Possible? That was my favorite show when I was younger! So I'm going as her! Yay!**

**Also shout out to Diamondsonmyteeth for noticing there was exactly 10,000 words! Wow. Even I didn't notice that! For that I'll send you a vitual Morrible to pummel to your hearts content. **

**And one more shoutout to Elphaba'sGirl for being the 50th reviewer! (Even though that was 12 reviews ago!) You get a virtual Morci to pummel! I just noticed that I have more that fifty! Yay! You guys are awesome! **

** Ok so Ideas? Predictions? Favorite lines? Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He hit the ground on his back, gasping for air. She jumped down and ran to his side.

"Fiyero?" He didn't answer just struggled to breathe. "Fiyero!"

"Fae." He whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Where does it hurt?"

"H-here." He indicated to his chest then cried out.

She rummaged in her bag; searching desperately for the book of spells she had stolen years before. _Shit._ She remembered what she had done with it. She silently cursed herself for hiding it.

"There they are!" A voice cackled as the people chasing them came into view. Elphaba felt arms around her that pulled her away from him. She struggled against them, screaming at them the whole time.

"Fiyero!" She yelled.

"Fae!"

"How sweet." A sickly sweet voice said as a new figure came into view.

"Morrible." Elphaba seethed. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you! As soon as I get out of this I'm coming for you and it's not going to be pretty!"

Morrible laughed. "You're in no place to be making threats, Ms. Elphaba." Elphaba said nothing just glared daggers at her. "Especially when we have-" She ran a hand along Fiyero's face. "-him." She grinned maliciously.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Elphaba yelled. "This is between you and me!"

"Ah but it isn't." She looked back at Fiyero. "Did anyone ever teach you not to run from your problems?" He didn't say anything but was looking paler and paler by the minute and not just because of Morrible's threats. "My daughter is waiting for you."

"Tell her to go to hell." He managed to get out. Elphaba almost grinned, proud of his strength.

"Hmmm…" Morrible muttered with a smirk. "So…. Breakable." She said still eyeing Fiyero.

"I don't think your daughter would like you to do that." Elphaba muttered.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"But your daughter's fiancé?" Fiyero cringed at being called that.

"There are other fish in the sea."

"What do you want?"

"My book."

"And you'll let him go?"

"Fae-" Fiyero said weakly, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"If you do I can tell you that if I do kill him it will be quick."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "How reassuring."

"Fine. If you give me the book then I'll help him."

"Help him how?"

"Heal him."

Elphaba paused, thinking it through. Fiyero started hyperventilating. "Yero?" He didn't answer just grabbed his chest and cried out in pain.

"What's happening?" She asked Morrible.

"The first stage of the poison. It will pass. The book please?"

She glanced from Morrible to Fiyero then back to Morrible, making up her mind. "It's not here."

"And where is it?"

"It's about a two day journey from here. I can draw you a map."

"No."

"No?"

"Lead us to it."

Elphaba paused. "Alright. I will." She looked back at Fiyero who was now curled into a ball, breathing hard. "Now heal him!"

Morrible cackled. "You have to carry out your part of the bargain first."

"You're bringing him with us?"

"Of course. It would be a good…" She smirked. "-motivation for you."  
"Heal him!" Elphaba sneered.

"You first." Morrible reached into her bag and pulled out a bracelet.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"It takes away your powers assuring me that you won't double cross me." Elphaba held out her arm and Morrible clipped the bracelet around it. The people holding her let go.

"Let's go." Morrible said with a grin.

"Wait." Elphaba knelt down and helped Fiyero up, taking his arm and supporting him. "Now we can go."

**I personally thought this turned out pretty good (writing wise). **** Mwahahahaha! Okay thoughts? Ideas? Predictions? Review. :D**

** Ultimate Queen of CLiffies: No I'm actually going as Kim. I think Rufus would be a pretty hard coustume. (BTW Rufus was my brother's favoraite character! My was Shego. She was just awesome. ****)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She looked him over. "You don't look fine."

"I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow. "I just… I… I don't want to talk about it." He winced as a particularly bad wave of pain hit him. "Distract me." He whispered, his eyes still closed. "Please."

"How?"

"Just talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"I could tell you a story?" He didn't answer just moaned a little so she decided to take that as a yes. "Um… okay." She took a breath and started talking about the only thing she felt comfortable talking about. "I was reading a book the other day about a girl and her family. She was different from everyone else and all she ever wanted to do was fit in. She lived with her father and her sister. Her father was… well… he was horrible but her sister, her sister was sweet and nice and perfect in every way the only problem with her was her legs. She was paralyzed from the waist down.

Now this girl's father didn't love both girls just one, the girl who was paralyzed he loved and cared for in every way while the other girl just tried to stay out of his way. She tried to make him happy, to make him love her just as much as he loved her sister but nothing affected his opinion." She took a deep breath, holding back tears. "She kept having these… outbursts of… magic. So her father decided that to get her out off the way he would get her a teacher so she could…. Control these outbursts."

"Morrible." Fiyero whispered. Elphaba nodded.

"But instead of teaching her she tried to steal her powers under her father's orders."

"Oh no." Fiyero whispered. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"But instead of letting them take it away she ran. And they say that's what's she's doing still." Elphaba said with a grin.

"So you're still pretending it's a hypothetical situation?" She nodded. "You sure?"

She grinned. "Positive."

"Concentrate on the road!" Morrible snapped, making her expression turn to a look of contempt.

"I AM!" She yelled back.

"How do you feel about making a run for it?" Fiyero whispered as he gestured that all of Morrible's entourage was following behind them.

She raised an eyebrow. "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."

"Why? Give me three reasons."

"Well first of all you're injured."

"I can make it."

"No you can't."

"I can!"

"Fiyero, you literally like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine."

"Please stop saying that. I know you're not."

"I-" He winced, stopped and closed.

"Fiyero?" He didn't answer just stopped. "Fiyero?"

"I'm fine." He whispered, his breathing labored and his voice hoarse. "I'm fine."

**Favorite Lines? Predictions? Ideas? Review.**

** :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"It's here."

"Where?"

"I'll give it to you after you heal him."

Morrible tsked, waving her finger. "Ah but that wasn't the deal."

"Look at him!" She said, gesturing to Fiyero who was pale, sweaty and too weak to argue. "He can't make it much longer."

"The book." Morrible said simply.

"He needs to be-"

"Get the book first!" Elphaba glanced at Morrible with an angry look but when she turned back to Fiyero her face softened. She had to hurry. She helped him sit down on the ground and held out her wrist. "Take it off."

"What?"

"I need you to take it off so I can preform a spell to summon it."

"Why could you have just summoned it to where we were before?"

"You need to be close. Now take it off."

"I'm not going to take it off but I will cast a spell that gives you just enough magic to do one spell."

"Fine just do it." Morrible raised an eyebrow then started chanting. Elphaba felt the magic surge back into her veins and grinned. As soon as Morrible finished she started chanting and it flew by landing in her hand, the dark brown, leather bound book. The Grimmerie.

"Give it to me!" Morrible sneered, reaching forward but Elphaba pulled him back.

"Heal him first."

Morrible sighed. "Give me the book."

"No."

Morrible sighed. "The spell I need to use is in that book." Elphaba reluctantly handed over the book, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Thank you." Morrible said, flipping through the book. "You're not needed anymore. Men!" They grabbed her, pulling her arms behind her back.

"Wait! What about Fiyero?"

Morrible cackled. "What about him?"

"You said you would heal him!" She screamed, struggling against their hold.

"Did I?" Morrible grinned. "I don't recall." She smirked. "Take them away!"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD!" She screamed as she was pulled away.

"Fae." Fiyero whispered, barely conscious.

"Don't worry!" She screamed. "I'll find you!"

"Don't bet on it." Morrible said with a grin. "Take them away."

"No! FIYERO! FIYERO!" She screamed as she was pulled away then everything went black.

**Sorry I didn't update! I had a school thing for my acting class (I had to learn my lines for Antigone) And the night before the show my teacher said we weren't doing it then at the last minute changed his mind and we had to scramble to remember the blocking. Last night I was at my school from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m. so I was so tired! Okay but I updated now and I'll try to update again soon. **** Review please! (They make me write faster ;) ) **


End file.
